1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a controller that restarts an engine without use of a starter motor when a restart condition is established immediately before an engine stop, and, in particular to, a backup technique for a case where a restart is failed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a system (an idling stop system) that automatically stops a vehicular engine during idling and automatically restarts the engine thereafter has generally been known. It has been proposed that, when a restart condition is established immediately before a crankshaft stops rotating during an engine automatic stop, such a system restarts the engine (hereinafter also referred to as an ignition start) without use of a starter motor but by fuel injection and ignition in a cylinder in a power stroke.
In other words, in a process of the engine stop, a rotational speed of the crankshaft is gradually reduced due to mechanical loss and pumping of each of the cylinders. When the restart condition is established in such a state, the fuel injection and the ignition in the cylinder in the power stroke at the time are executed in a cylinder-injection type gasoline engine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-155362 (JP 2005-155362 A), for example. In this way, rotary power is provided to the crankshaft, and the ignition start is thereby performed.